This Is Our Pain
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: A tale of Shino's struggles with who he is and who he loves/desires. Aburamecest as well as some hetero, yaoi and yuri pairings. Dark-ish.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, it's MPAK again. I know I haven't been around in a long time, growing up sucks. But I'm back to fufill your smutty wishes in a way only someone as deranged as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

When the realization first set in, Shino felt sick to his stomach. He stared at the soft green, sparsely decorated wall across from him as his seed dried on his hand and stomach. He stared, slack , seeing nothing. His stomach revolted against him, and even though he knew he was going to vomit, he sat, paralyzed.

'You are a sick fuck,' his inner monologue reminded him, 'a filthy, disgusting whore.' Shino grunted softly in agreement, feeling the noise reverberate around in his hollow feeling chest and acid-laden stomach. The noise seemed to have claws that it stuck into the side of his stomach, making it flip-flop and putting the acid pumps on overdrive.

He grit his teeth, his jaw tightening as he fought off a wave of nausea. Bile rose to his throat and was silently choked back down.

'Clean up and make yourself useful, faggot,' his mind screamed hateful words and yet he made no other sounds, remaining dreadfully silent as he stood and walked to his personal bathroom. He let his shinobi slacks fall to the floor and peeled off his half lifted fishnet shirt with his clean hand. He kicked the garments into the corner and turned on the hot water, watching the powerful stream pour from the tap.

The sound was deafening. Shino was glad for the distraction.

His kikaichu hummed in anticipation. They had been silent throughout the ordeal that was causing the young man so much mental pain. Why hadn't they buzzed or hummed? Screeched or chirped? He ran his clean hand through his messy hair, the always fluffy mass sticking out at even more odd angles than usual.

The hum slowly rised to an agonizing frenzy of chirping, grinding and buzzing. It was time for the insects to repopulate. Again. The tiny creatures swarmed in mounds under his skin, writhing about against each other, making Shino groan. They were so active these days, evolving into smarter creatures, and quickly.

When he stepped under the unbearably hot spray, the creatures scattered, burrowing deeper, trying to get away from the excruciating heat. Though not cold, Shino shook as the water assaulted him, his paper white skin turning red in an instant. No kikaichu broke through his skin for the remainder of the short shower. Shino remained in the fierce spray only long enough to wash his hair and clean the remnants of his shame from his body.

Once out of the shower, the insects slowly began to rise back to the surface, making Shino groan as they pierced the over-sensitized skin and crawled, their tiny legs feeling like pin pricks everywhere they went.

After briefly towelling himself off, he wrapped said cloth around his waist and stopped for a moment, leaning over the toilet. He knelt down, bracing himself with one hand on the counter, the other coming up to wipe moisture from his brow. The kikaichu were once again a frenzy. His stomach churned and he was torn between forcing the sickness up and trying to fight it off.

He took a deep breath when he felt the first lurch upward of his stomach contents, or lack thereof, and braced himself. He gagged silently. The second lurch spilled bile and remains of last nights dinner into the bowl.

'Sick fuck. You deserve this,' again with this inner monologue. Shino tore a few squares of bath tissue and wiped the corner of his mouth where a little spittle hung. He threw the tissue into the bowl and spat before flushing it.

He returned to the main part of his room and dressed, bottoms first, briefs, then spandex shorts then his standard-issue slacks. His tops were next, a new fishnet shirt, the material tugging at his stiff nipples, then a thin long-sleeved shirt, then his undercoat, then overcoat. He put on his sunglasses and ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair a few times before putting his hood up.

He sighed and leaned his head back, popping his neck, preparing himself to face the world. He put the noisy hum of the kikaichu out of his mind as he opened the door to his bedroom and headed to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

Shibi and two other Aburame, one Shino recognized as his cousin, the other he had no idea who they were. They were both pretty standard as far as Aburame went, bundled up in heavy coats, regardless of the weather, thick, dark glasses over their eyes. One male and one female, helping his father prepare breakfast.

The Aburame had an interesting clan structure, one that Shino had been taught at a young age. Shibi, although rather simple in dress and manner, was the head of the clan and Shino, the heir. They could have had other members of the clan wait on them hand and foot like other clans had, but they didn't. They could have had a harem, but they didn't. Simple, clean and quiet was the new way of the Aburame, since Shibi's grandfather, Gen. They used to be a lavish clan who's ruler took charge with an iron fist, ruling by fear. But in recent generations, bonds were made, trust was gained by respect and kindness. The leaders no longer hoarded, but instead shared and encouraged each other to help their neighbors. Everyone was happier this way, as stories passed down told.

Shino set the table as the three older Aburame's cooked, all in silence. The female gave a polite nod as she walked by Shino. The male that Shino recognized couldn't have been more than a few years older than he and he looked frustrated. It seemed that his kikaichu were in the mating process as well. Shino could tell by the way his hands shook and gave him a knowing look before returning to his duties.

They all ate together, though the other two did not live in the main household, sharing the spoils of labour was an Aburame custom. No one spoke, even as Shino only had a bowl of rice, holding up his hand to turn away fish and eggs. He only accepted another dish when sliced melon was held out to him by the female. It was his favorite food, after all.

"Thank you," he said, taking the bowl, spooning a few chunks onto a small plate, "Your name is?"

"Jun," She said simply, a forced smile playing on her pink lips.

"Thank you, Jun," with that, he handed the bowl back and she sat it on the table, returning to her food. She seemed to have a healthy appetite. Her insects seemed quiet. Did she have a better handle on them than he did? He may have to ask her what her secret was at a later date.

The male, however, was starting to breathe heavily. He was sweating, trying to hide obvious arousal. His kikai were moving under his skin.

"May I be excused?" He asked, pushing his plate back slightly.

"Of course," Shibi said, so composed as always. Shino's breath caught in his throat, a barely audible gasp escaping as he watched his father gesture to the pots still on the stove. "Make sure you take some food back for your mother and sister. I heard your mother has been ill and with you working, it must be hard for your sister to take care of her."

"Yes sir, thank you." The young man said with a slight bow, wiping the sweat from his brow, hurridly putting some food in the disposable dishes Shibi kept handy.

Once the young man was gone, Shino and Jun let a sigh of relief pass their lips. They smirked at each others expressiveness. There was no change in Shibi's composure as he ate.

Once breakfast was finished, Shino and Shibi cleared the table and put the leftovers away while Jun prepared the sink for the dishes.

The young man had been a pleasant distraction, though it was less pleasant that he would have liked, from Shino's disgust at himself, keeping his mind off of his troubles even though the source was in the room. But that distraction was gone and Jun and her kikaichu were so quiet, it was like they weren't even there. It felt like just Shino and his father and Shino's mind was still reeling from the fact that his thoughts has drifted to his father during his last bout with his uncontrollable lust.

Shibi's coat was partly unzipped, revealing his strong jaw line, lined with a well groomed line of fuzz, pinkish peach lips accentuated against skin that, to this day, Shino could not figure out how it got it's sunkissed appearance. Those lips that he'd been staring at were moving, but the hum of Shino's kikaichu overtook the deep yet soft voice of his father. Shino fought with the insects to quiet them down.

"I'm sorry?" Shino said, moving away as his father moved infront of him to grab a plate from the table.

"I asked when you leave for your training exercises today," Shibi said, raising an eyebrow at the pale boy. "You did schedule a training excessive with Kurenai and your old team today, didn't you?"

"Oh. I apologize. Yes. Yes I did. We are to meet at ten. Why? Did you need something?" Shino mentally kicked himself for asking that. He sounded way too eager.

"No, I was just wondering," Shibi said. Once the table as clean he zipped up his coat. "I have errands to run and won't be back until late. You'll have to feed yourself. There are plenty of leftovers." Stating the obvious also ran in the family.

Shino nodded and Shibi left. Shino stared after his father until he couldn't see him anymore, the deafening hum returning to torture him some more. At least it drowned out his painful thoughts.

"Shino-" At the touch of a hand on his shoulder, Shino jumped, his shoulders hunched, his arms pulled in close to his body. He spun around to face Jun. "I'm sorry," she said, bowing slightly. "You looked worried."

Shino studied her for a moment before he spoke. Her long black hair was tied back in a braid which curled around her neck and over her shoulder, under her coat, which was a pale tan.

"There are things on my mind, but it's nothing for you to be concerned about," he said, nodding in a dismissive manner.

"Yes sir," she said and went back to the dishes.

There were still two hours before he had to meet the others for training. Shino thought about going back to his room and tossing off again, but that voice began to berate him once more.

'You're only going to think about your father again, you useless trash. I bet you'd even say "daddy!", you slut.' Shino sighed and leaned his head against the wall, his glasses sliding down his nose. Jun took a glance over her shoulder at him, but said nothing. 'You want to get on your knees, feel the cock in you that made you. Have potential brothers and sisters running down your legs...'

"Enough," Shino whispered. Jun pursed her lips, but stayed silent. When Shino left through the back door, she shook her head. Shino wasn't quite as obvious as Daiki, the other male, had been, but it was still apparent that the sexual nature of the Aburame clan was getting to the young man. She sighed, blowing a strand of hair that had slipped free of her braid away.

Shino took his time walking to the training grounds, but there was still an hour and a half before the others would be there. He lay down in the cool grass in the shade of a tree, the early morning dew not making it past his first layer of clothing. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, the back of his hand the only part of his body connecting with the grass.

Kikaichu broke the skin in various places, crawling over the outside of his skin. Shino writhed as the bugs copulated, his thoughts wandering as his length started to swell, pushing hard against the spandex he wore.

He thought about Jun for a moment, imagining what she would look like without her jacket, without any clothes. He imagined grabbing her braid and pulling it tightly around her neck. He let out a soft groan and brought his hand up to his face, running pale fingertips over flushed skin, then down, under the jacket where he dug his nails into the junction of neck and shoulder, scratching himself hard, trying to distract himself from his lewd thoughts.

Contrary to popular belief, the Aburame were very sexual, very lusty creatures and sex was a very important part of life, a celebrated part. Bisexuality was even thought of as honorable. But it was always difficult on youths, those coming of age. When hormones run rampant and the kikaichu are breeding every few hours, some would be driven insane by the desires of the flesh.

In more recent years, the Aburame had taken to studying as a way to distract themselves from their primal urges, taking up careers in the sciences and the like. Any Aburame youth would gladly delve into a book, no matter how boring to any other, just for the hopes that it would ease their torture. Many young Aburame's had strange hobbies because of this desperate need for distraction.

Shino collected comic books and painted. He also had an interest in Entomology, which one would assume was a given for being a member of the Aburame clan, but it was actually a rarity. Yes, most knew an extensive amount about the kikaichu, but beyond that, insects were just another creature in the world.

An hour passed with Shino occasionally scratching himself to distract him from those troubling thoughts.

He sat up and looked at his left hand which still had a pink and white scar from where he'd put a kunai through it after pleasuring himself to thoughts of Hinata. He'd hated himself for thinking of his sweet, innocent, albeit busty young friend that way. He flexed his hand and watched the crinkled skin of the scar wrinkle. An ugly reminder of his social handicap. He wasn't really close to anyone except for Hinata. She always remembered his birthday, always got him gifts on special occasions, always smiled at him, extended her hand to him when no one else did.

'Would she still take your hand if she knew what you did with it?' The voice piped up. She was so forgiving, she probably would. 'But she'd never look at you the same again. All her smiles would be forced, her affection limited.' The skin on his face shifted as kikaichu fled from the area as tears welled up in his eyes.

Shino chuckled. Depression was his savior from arousal.

He stood up and paced nervously, opting to stand still when he noted how his clothing was rubbing on him, threatening to bring him back to the point where he'd have to claw himself again.

Shino wanted to scream, but no respectable Aburame would let this get the better of them. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. He wasn't even safe in his dreams, always writhing against a body. He'd had dreams of eating out Kurenai, her hand in his hair as he slipped her panties off, teasing her clit with his tongue as she spurred him on with breathy moans. Kiba and Akamaru tag-teaming him, Akamaru taking a human form, of course. Kiba would plow him from behind, dirty words falling from his lips and all Shino could do would be to moan around the cock in his mouth, the Kiba look-a-like Akamaru brutally fucking his face until he cried. He even had a dream once about getting fisted by Guy, but he woke up flaccid from that one. 'Thank fuck!'

He avoided the Yamanakas and anyone else who had mind-controll/reading abilities like the plague, though he couldn't say he'd mind bending Ino over one of the display shelves in her parents shop. Her dad wasn't that bad looking either.  
'I think someone has a daddy fetish,' Shino just grunted in responce.

For the remaining time, Shino stood, petrified, terrified that if he moved, he'd send himself spiraling into another bout of uncontrollable lust. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, clear his mind.

He slowly opened his eyes when he heard foot steps, mentally grimacing at Kiba's obnoxiously loud voice as he called out to Akamaru. Less than five meters away and Kiba had yet to notice his presence. Kiba yapped at Akamaru, as if the dog understood him, which, in Akamaru's case, he probably did.

"Do you ever shut up?" Shino asked, ducking his face down into his jacket to hide his grin when Kiba jumped.

"Fuck, Shino!" Kiba said, grabbing his chest.

"Your place or mine?" Shino couldn't resist the jab.

Kiba made a sour face and glared half-heartedly at Shino.

Hinata arived shortly, in all her busty glory, followed by Kurenai, who reeked of cigarette smoke and sex.

The Aburame had fairly good noses, not like the Inuzuka who could say "Oh, your mom is making yakitori, peas, rice and pickled plums, your sister had sex with a sand ninja yesterday and by the way, she's pregnant." No, but they could pick up on pheremones and it drove them crazy. It drove the insects under his skin crazy.

Kurenai had had sex recently, possibly within the hour, no doubt with Asuma. Shino could imagine his seed dripping down her legs as she walked up. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. He rolled his eyes and pushed the thought from his mind.

For a while, training went surprisingly well. Shino kept his eyes off of Hinata's bustline and managed to keep his wits about him for a good round of tag and some short sparring matches. Kurenai's stink dissipated and Shino was honestly surprised that Kiba didn't comment on Kurenai's recent activities, since he'd be able to smell her.

All went well until Kiba stretched out and took his shirt off. Shino froze. He watched in awe as Kiba tossed the shirt aside, his lean muscles glistening with sweat. Shino felt his heart leap into his throat and his dick start to swell.

Kurenai turned to Shino when she heard him gasp.

"Want to go another round, Shino?" Kiba asked.

Shino took his hand out of his pocket and clenched his fist. He slammed his hand into a tree, splinters of wood flying off in all directions, a fist sized dent left in the bark.

"Or... Not." Kiba looked confused. Shino appeared to be staring past Kiba from the way his face was angled, but he was looking at that beautiful bronzed chest, wanting to lick away every bead of sweat that slipped over the curves of the lean muscles. Wanting to bite and tug on the erect nipples.

Kurenai slowly walked over to Shino. She reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at her as though she'd burnt him. She put her hand on her hip.

"Are you alright?" She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"I'm not feeling well," Shino gave a half-assed response.

"Are you sick?" Hinata asked, taking a step closer. Kiba slowly circled the group.

'Very,' Shino's inner voice added. Sho couldn't help but grin sadisticly at that one.

"Just a little pain and a slight fever," Shino said, which weren't lies. "I should probably go rest. If I may, Kurenai-sensei?"

The damn screeching of his kikaichu was ear-splitting.

"You're not a genin any more. I can't tell you to stay," she said.

"Should I walk you home, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked, genuine concern for him breaking Shino's heart.

"I'll manage," he said and nodded at her before taking off.

Jun. Shino had to find the older Aburame and figure out how she was dealing with it. She had to have some sort of information that could help him. He was digging his nails into his neck to stop himself from thinking about Kiba.

Back at his house, the dishes were done and the kitchen was spotless. There was a snack set out on the table with a folded piece of paper with his name on it.

The handwriting on the note was feminine and loopy, certainly not his fathers handwriting. He popped a piece of melon into his mouth as he read the note.

Shino,  
I will be at Yamanaka Flowers until late this evening if you need someone to talk to.  
-Jun

That was one place he certainly did not want to go, but if it meant getting his hands on her chest-hips- technique for controlling the lust that was consuming his being, he'd go. But first he had a few things to take care of.

Finally alone in the house, alone with his thoughts, he could relax a little, eat something, clean up and rub one out before he went to talk to Jun.

He finished the melon and made to get something else, but his desire was a more pressing matter, rubbing painfully against his clothes, his balls sticking to his leg from the sweat. He adjusted himself, something he would never do in the presence of others and took off upstairs to his bedroom.

Shino shed his clothes and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to a comfortably warm one. As he waited for the water to heat, he fondled himself, slowly stroking his shaft before cupping his balls, rolling them slowly, gently between his fingers, feeling their weight in his hand. He moaned softly, reaching out with his other hand to feel the temperature of the water. Perfect. He slipped in and closed the curtain.

He leaned his forehead against the wall and let the water run down his back. With his eyes closed, he rubbed his unoccupied hand over his chest, groaning at the feeling of his stiff nipples rubbing his palm. His other hand moved down to tease his thighs.

His fingers eventually made their way between his cheeks, spreading himself, pressing a finger against his tight hole, just rubbing over it, not penetrating. Shino bit his lip, imagining his father teasing him in such a manner and his dick throbbed, hanging heavy between his legs, precum washed away the second it saw light. Shino took a bottle of body wash and uncapped it, spreading some on his fingers. He dropped the bottle and his hands went back to their previous positions, the soap easing the glide of his finger.

Shino muttered a curse as he pressed his middle finger inside himself, up to the first knuckle. Slowly, he pressed it in further, bringing his other hand up to brace himself on the wall. He tilted his head up, exposing his neck to the spray of the water, thinking abour how Shibi's lips and facial hair would feel on his neck as the other fingered him.

Spreading his legs a bit further, Shino pressed a second finger in with the first, gritting his teeth, loving the stretching sensation.

A third finger worked a hiss out of him, this kind of pain making his dick jump.

Imaginary tanned hands on his hips as a hard dick slipped in and out of him, Shino couldn't help but moan, his cheek pressed against the cold tile, his other hand stroking himself. He moaned and cursed out loud, crying out to his imagination.

"Fuck," barely a whisper, "Daddy..." He moaned and found himself spilling his seed, his dick throbbing in his hand. He looked down to watch, imagining watching the older Aburame pull out and cum on him.

He came down from the glorious high far too quickly and was smacked in the face with a feeling of guilt. He washed himself, scrubbing away his shame with a rough loofa.

Tears slipped down his cheeks and were washed away by the shower spray.

'Cry, bitch,' He mentally berated himself, 'You deserve to cry. You sick fuck.'

He shut off the water and dried himself off, dressing again, changing his undergarments. The urge to fuck was gone, temporarilly, and so was the desire to eat. The feeling of sickness built in his stomach as he walked from his room, downstairs to the livingroom.

He laid on the couch and just sighed.

After a few minutes rest he forced himself to get up and head to Yamanaka Flowers, fearing that the urge would be back soon.

AN: I had planned for this to be a one-off thing, but it didn't pan out that way and kind of turned into a sort of Shino-has-a-sex-addiction type thing. It'll be interesting. I'm going to let it flow as I go along through the chapters. Wish Shino luck, because in my hands, all characters are SOL, even my favorites.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Shino arrived at Yamanaka Flowers around one in the afternoon.

He walked in looking lost, and if one could see his eyes, scared. His gut rallied against him and he almost gagged at the sweet scent of the flowers.

Jun noticed Shino and motioned to her female companion, a Yamanaka. Shino cocked his head to the side as the two motioned him over.

"Shino," Jun said, "I didn't think you'd come."

Shino fought the urge to make a sexual pun. Instead he went with; "Me either."

"Did you want to talk?" Jun asked. Her companion remained silent.

Shino briefly glanced at the other girl.

"Oh, let me introduce my girlfriend, Chouko." Jun motioned to the blonde, who smiled at Shino and whispered a greeting.

"Girlfriend?" Shino asked.

"Yes. Partner, lover, girlfriend." Jun took Chouko's hand and both girls smiled softly. "Now what is bothering you?"

"It's an Aburame clan issue," Shino started.

"Yes, Chouko knows all about the lust, so spill it." Jun said, motioning for Shino to follow them towards the back of the store.

Shino took a deep breath and calmed himself. He really didn't want to talk about his sexual problems infront of a girl he didn't know, but it was looking like he'd have to deal or suffer.

"How do you manage? You seem so composed."

Jun laughed. Shino frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shino. That must've seemed rude," She said, "Chouko helps me deal with that, if not through sex then through talking. She used her families techniques to dig around in my mind and feel exactly what I am feeling, so she knows my pain."

"What did you do before?" Shino asked.

Both Jun and Chouko looked pained for a moment.

"Well, I," Jun's voice waivered and Chouko took her hand. "I used a clothes pin."

"A clothes pin?" Shino asked.

Jun seemed to be sweating.

"Yes, a clothes pin."

"For what?" Shino asked. He soon wished he hadn't.

"I, uh, clamped it in my clit." She said, looking away, gripping the blondes hand tightly. Shino's mouth fell open in shock. Jun sighed and shook her head. "Until you find someone who can share your pain, the best advice I can offer you is some sort of chastity device. Immerse yourself in your hobbies."

"Talk to someone," Chouko spoke up. "Yamanaka's are good listeners."

It was at that time that Ino returned from her lunch break.

"Shino!" She said. "I haven't seen you since you bought flowers for Hinata while she was in the hospital. What's the occasion?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Ino had calmed down a lot over the years, blossoming into a strong and beautiful young woman. Not only could she lift and carry, but she could charm and hold a decent conversation and heal.

Chouko and Jun nodded in Ino's direction and headed to the back room, leaving the two to chat.

"I was just here to see Jun," Shino said, looking around.

"She's said she was worried about you, is something wrong?" Ino asked, tying on her apron.

"You could say that."

"What is it? I've got all afternoon," Ino said, leaning on the counter.

"I guess you could call it girl problems," Shino said, frowning.

"Oh god, I know all about those," Ino said, shaking her head. "Talk to me, bug boy."

Shino arched an eyebrow at the pet name and moved to a position where he had a better look at the exit so he could monitor who came and went.

"My family has a condition," Shino said, watching Ino's arms as she tried to find a comfortable position on the wooden countertop. They were muscular, but lean. She was much more attractive now than when she was all skin and bones. "A condition that makes it hard for us to hold relationships, you see..." He trailed off, his eyes wandering up her arms to her shoulders. Kikaichu crawled up his arms under his skin, mimicking on him the path his eyes took on her. He sighed.

"Shino?" She asked, frowning slightly. "Is it that hard to talk about?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Shino hung his head in shame.

"No need to be upset," Ino was cheerful. "Some things are just hard to talk about. I could read your mind if you'd like, if that would make it easier."

Shino pursed his lips and thought about it.

Ino waited patiently with a soft smile on her thin lips.

"I'd rather..." He trailed off and looked up at her.

"A guy, right? You'd rather talk to a guy since it's about girls?" She asked, smirking.

Shino felt panic spreadding throught his body, starting in his gut, spreading up through his chest, gripping each bone and organ individually. His heart rate spiked and he began to sweat, struggling to keep his breathing normal. "Y-yeah, sorry."

"No need to appologize, I totally understand. I wouldn't want to talk to a guy about my feminine problems!" She said cheerfully, smirking with her lips pulled across perfect teeth. Shino couldn't help but wonder if she'd bite and tug on his bottom lip. "My dad will be in tomorrow if you want to talk to him. But until then, I suggest flowers. Bitches love flowers."

This caught Shino off guard and he chuckled, the panic fading back to a secluded part of his brain and stomach. He could feel it just around the corner, but it was under controll for now.

"There ya go," Ino said. "Ya know, that's the first time I've seen you express any emotion. You should come around more often, ya know? It might be good for you to get things out. If not, I could always make you laugh."

"Thank you," Shino said with a slight bow. "I should go now, though." He said and headed from the shop.

Ino sighed and watched him, resting her chin on her hand.

"Awkward as ever, bug boy..." She muttered and pouted.

Once outside, Shino took off running. Home in record time.

He dug through drawers in the kitchen.

'A chastity device, oh, how grand! More torture you deserve, you sick bastard.' Pale hands searched franticly.

A safety pin? Much too painful.

'You'd probably get off on that, anyway.'

Paper clip? How the Hell could he use that?

'Round off the end and stick it in your dick hole.'

Shino shuddered and shook off the voice, digging, digging still. Papers. Useless.

Then, there it was, like a shgining beacon in the night for a lost ship - a rubberband.

He grabbed the tiny item and took it to the bathroom where he dropped his pants.

Just touching his length sent Shino into a bout of desperation. His length started to swell and he looped the band around himself several times until It hurt. Shino groaned and dug his nails into his neck once more. When he softened, the band remained tight. He pushed his hood down and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Welcome to Hell, baby.'

Shino pulled up his briefs, his spandex and his pants, sighing with releif even though he felt far from such.

'This is only a temporary soilution.'

Shino washed his hands and looked in the mirror. He took his glasses off and studdied his face. He frowned deeply when he realized he had bags under his eyes. Not that anyone else would know, but it was still unsettling that his mental anguish had taken this much of a physical toll on him. He put his glasses back on and continued to study himself, running slightly damp fingers over his cheeks. He'd lost his baby fat, his cheeks seemed sunken in. He pinched his chin between his forefinger and thumb. It was then that he decided that he really needed to eat something.

He walked to the kitchen, flexing his fingers, giving his bugs short commands to distract them from mating. For the moment, as Shino was browsing the refridgerator for some decent leftovers, the commands were working and he felt almost normal for a change.

He took out a container and heated it's contents, spooning a small bit onto a plate. He sat down at the table, spoon in hand, just looking at the dish infront of him. It was a bean dish, one Shino usually enjoyed. He took a spoon full of the treat and put it in his mouth. He savored the flavor for a moment, chewed and swallowed. He was incredibly excited to have his appetite back and started to shovel more food into his mouth.

A few bites later, Shino's attitude sunk once more as the sick feeling in his stomach returned.

"So much for having my appetite back," he muttered, putting his leftovers back in the container. He sat there and stared at it for a minute as his stomach did flips, his insides twisted and acidic. He stood and put the still warm container back in the refridgerator.

'Not only are you a sick fuck with a raging libito, so horny you turn your desires on your on fucking father, but now you're a fifteen year old girl with an eating disorder.'

He poured himself a glass of milk and sipped it slowly, leaning against the counter. He had to get something in his stomach, quiet the voice.

The concept of time seemed to slip away from Shino as he sunk back into his mind, trying to figure out a solution.

Shibi slipped in after dark, noticing his son leaning over the counter, seemingly staring at a fourth of a glass of milk. Shibi raised an eyebrow and walked closer. Shino was glaring daggers at the beverage.

"What did that milk ever do to you?" Shibi asked, chuckling softly when Shino nearly jumped out of his coats.

"Shit," Shino muttered, looking away, a hint of pink ghosting over his features.

"What is troubling you, son?" Shibi asked, placing his hand on Shino's back. He quickly withdrew his hand when Shino stiffened.

"It's nothing," Shino said, shaking his head. He picked up his glass and turned around. He avoided eye contact with his father as he sipped on his milk.

"It'll get easier in a few years," Shibi said.

Shino chanced a glance at the older man and wished he hadn't.

Shibi's coat was unzipped. A thin, dark, possibly spandex shirt clung to Shibi's chest and neck. His nipples were stiff. His goatee and moustache were trimmed extra thin this week, just barely lines accentuating the sharp features.

Shino looked at the glass in his hands that had hardly anything left in it and tried to distract himself from the sudden wave of lust. His dick tried to swell against the tight rubberband and it was painful. He grimmaced.

Shibi took the glass from a pained looking Shino.

"Maybe you should sit down?" He asked. Shino nodded and let his father guide him to the sofa in the family room, always staying a hint infront of the other so there was no contact.

Shibi sat down on the opposite end of the couch as Shino, who's hands were folded in his lap awkwardly. Shibi sighed.

"Shino, why don't you talk to me?" He asked, taking off his over coat, leaning back and crossing his legs.

"I can't," Shino said, staring at the others crossed legs, black shoes and hairless ankles that pants, slid up by his actions, revealed.

'Oh god, stop that train of thought right the fuck there. If you have a foot fetish on top of all of this, I don't think I can do this anymore, you sick fuck,' the voice said. 'I mean feet? Really? What would you have him do, rest them on your face? Fuck.'

Shino ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Shino, it's natural. It happens to all of us. This is the pain of an Aburame," He said, sitting up, resting his elbows on his knees.

Shino just shook his head. When he figured Shino wasn't going to say anything, he continued.

"I'm proud of you, Shino." This got the younger's attention. "When I was your age, I had so many problems, so many addictions. Sex," He started, rubbing his face with his hands, pushing his glasses up. "Cigarettes. I still smoke on occasion to this day. It's a distraction." Shibi rubbed his hands on his legs, his glasses sliding back into place as he stood. He paced for a minute before walking over to the door, opening it. He leaned back against the frame and lit a cigarette, blowing his smoke out the door. "I'd give it up to anyone who asked without hesitation, male or female, didn't matter." His words were breathy.

Shino stared in awe at his father. He'd never seen him smoke before. He'd smelled it on him and assumed it had been one of his team mates. He watched with rapt fascination as his father put the filter to his lips. Shino whimpered softly at the pain in his groin.

"I'm proud of you, Shino."

"Why?" Shino croaked out.

"I'd know if you were having sex, or doing drugs and you're not. Your will power is amazing."

Shino sighed and put his head in his hands.

Shibi sighed as well. He could smell Shino and it was getting to him. He may have to call on a favor soon if a solution wasn't reached in a reasonable ammount of time. Shibi was half hard as he spoke; "I wish I could comfort you," there was a pause, "Like a normal father, but I can't. I'm sure you know what it is like to react to anothers desires, even if you don't want to. This is our pain, Shino, and if I turned that on you, I could never forgive myself."

The two just stared at each other for a moment before Shibi turned and walked outside, softly shutting the door behind him. Shino heard a soft hiss from outside and stood up. He made his way towards the door and soon came nose to chin with his father.

Shibi placed his hand on Shino's chest so he could push the other back to step in and close the door.

Shibi quickly withdrew his hand, but the effect was still there. Shino's chest tingled and he moaned softly.

"Are you hungry?" Shibi asked.

"No," Shino supplied simply.

"Me either. I think I'm going to head to bed. Send a kikai if you need anything." Shibi wanted to embrace his son, he did, but he wasn't sure he could controll himself. The two shared another prolonged glance before heading off to their own rooms.

Shino shed all of his clothing except for his fishnet shirt, spandex shorts and briefs. He sat down on his bed, letting out a shaky breath. He snuck his hands into his underpants and removed the rubberband, wincing as he pried it off, it having dug into him painfully deep. He tossed it on the bedside stand with his left hand and softly caressed his abused length with the right. He let out a pained whine when he pulled torn skin. He gave the kikaichu an order to avoid the area, which they did.

After laying there, hard and in pain, for an hour, he sat up. His clothes were hurting him. He stripped naked and put his hooded coat back on. He zipped it up and tried to ignore his erection. It became that much more difficult when he realized Shibi was masturbating in the next room. He made no noise, but the swell of chakra and the intense smell of arousal had Shino's cock aching, throbbing.

Shino pulled the covers up over himself and burried himself under them, his hood up.

He was developing a headache, which was taking away from his desires. He thanked the gods for his headache as he drifted off to sleep to the hum of the kikaichu.

AN: Yes, I am enjoying torturing Shino. Review, please! Especially if you have suggestions on more ways to torture my sexy bug boy. Forgive the shortness of this chapter, as it is only a little more than half the size of the last. The next chapter should be up within a week and will probably be as long as the first and have a bit more Yamanaka/Aburame friendship/bonding. Ja ne.


End file.
